


Paint

by PlacentaMilk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Eyebrows is a thing btw, Erens depressed but hides it really fucking well, I need to go to bed, I wrote this is like three hours, Ill probably write more later, Its not really levi and petra, Multi, When you read it, Youll understand, dont worry, i dont know what else to put, um, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlacentaMilk/pseuds/PlacentaMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where they are set in 2016, but they only have walls as big as New York. New technology, bigger Titans (not that much bigger, but by a few meters or so) and everybody has been reborn like, a million times weather they remember their past life's or not.</p><p>Eren and Levi (as well as Mikasa, Jean, Oluo and Erwin) remember the last past life they lived (probably a couple more characters but I haven't decided yet) and Levi loves to tease Eren.</p><p>Also, Eren and Levi aren't together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody's retired from fighting Titans since this is a different life. Eren and Levi are both 21.

"I love you Levi!"

Eren stops walking and looks around the corner, can see Petra and Levi together.

From Erens point of view, he sees Levi nod, and he says something to Petra that makes her blush, look down at the ground.

She's silent for a moment, then she looks back up, eyes bright, nods again and walks off towards where Eren is, which isn't good.

Eren immediately backs up so she doesn't see him, composes himself, then walks forward, laundry basket in hand.

Petra bumps into Eren and vise versa.

"Oh, sorry Eren!" Petra says, smiling wide. Eren can feel his eye twitch.

He smiles though, fake but believing, says "Hi, Petra. Sorry for that."

She laughs and shakes her head, "No, no. That was my fault. I should watch where I'm going. Anyways, I have to go do something now, bye Eren!" And then she's walking off the direction Eren came from.

Eren turns, rolls his eyes while he's doing it, and catches Levi staring at him from the middle of the yard.

Then, Levi smirks.

***

**Au where they are set in 2016, but they only have walls as big as New York. New technology, bigger Titans (not that much bigger, but by a few meters or so) and everybody has been reborn like, a million times weather they remember their past life's or not.**

**Eren and Levi (as well as Mikasa, Jean, Oluo and Erwin) remember the last past life they lived (probably a couple more characters but I haven't decided yet) and Levi loves to tease Eren.**

**Also, Eren and Levi aren't together.**

***  
"I don't understand why you lead her on like that." Eren sighs from ontop of the washing machine.

Levi leans on the one next to it, smirking up at Eren. "Why? You jealous or something?" Levi says, picks at a thred on Erens shorts. "No. I know you belong to me. Just like I know she belong to Oluo." Eren states and leans back against the wall that the washing machine is pushed up against.

"No you don't. There was that one life where she got married to Annie. Maybe this time she's mine." Levi says.

Eren scrunches his nose and looks up at the ceiling. "Yeah no. That one life was depressing. Annie's better off with Mikasa." He says.

Levi stands up and stands in between Erens legs, hands on Erens thighs, rubbing them. Levi leans forward, bites at Erens neck.

"And let me guess, Petra with Oluo and Jean with Marco? Next you'll be telling me Armin gets with Daddy Eyebrows." Levi mumbles against Erens neck, and both of them laugh.

"Im gonna start calling him that, I swear." Eren chuckles, tilting his head to the side so Levi has more access.

"Do it. We should start slipping in little comments or jokes or puns on his eyebrows whenever we talk to him." Levi says, leaves a hickey on Erens collarbone and kisses up Erens neck.

Eren hums and kisses Levi, smiling into the kiss. They pull away moments later, smiling, eyes bright.

They're still weighed down with everything that's happened in the past, all the past lives they've lived, most of them forgotten except for the first and the couple last. They're still horrified with the blood that's on their hands, all the people they've killed.

But no matter what kind of life they live, they always find their way to each other and that's kind of what keeps them going.

***  
Erens eyes open, the room illuminated with the soft glow of the tv screen.

_'Why did I wake up?'_

It's a moment before there's a knock on his front door. He groans and gets up, twists his neck so it pops and curses himself for falling asleep on the couch.

It's three in the morning, thats what the cable box says, so he has no doubt at who's at the front door.

He walks over to it, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the blurriness, and unlocks the door, opens it.

There stands Levi, spaced out, looking at the ground, wrapped in a blanket since its cold outside.

Eren walks forward instantly, wraps his arms around Levi in a hug, engulfing him. They both get like this, sometimes.

Most times.

They won't be able to sleep because of the nightmares that haunt them, and they'll always seek out the other person's warmth. Always seek out each other.

Levi doesn't respond, let's himself be picked up and carried to the bedroom.

Eren lays him down on the bed and pulls off Levi's shirt, throws it to the corner of the room, then takes off his own and lays down with Levi.

He pulls Levi so Levi's head is on his chest, so that way he can hear Erens heartbeat. They've got different ways to shake each other out of it, with Levi it's hearing Erens heartbeat, and with Eren, well... Eren never remembers and he's never asked.

Levi eventually reaches up, slowly, and clutches Erens hand. "I love you, Levi." Eren says softly, quietly.

Levi clutches Erens hand tighter.

***  
"Oi, brat, wake up"

Erens hit on the head and he groans. He turns his head to the side and cracks one eye open, see's Levi standing there with a duster and he immediately knows that it's cleaning day.

Eren groans again and quickly reaches out to grab Levi's legs, pulls Levi down so that Levi's laid down ontop of him.

"Do we have to clean today? If we do, can you make me food first? Or we can go out and get some food." Eren mumbles into Levi's chest.

Levi pushes at Eren, tries to sit up but Eren just holds Levi's waist tighter.

Levi huffs, smacks Erens head again. "No, baka. Your apartment is a mess. We have to clean now, food later." Levi says.

Eren whines and bites Levi's collarbone. Then he pulls back and looks at Levi's face, pouts. "Please?"

Levi just stares, unamused. "No."

Erens face falls, but then he's smirking. He quickly rolls them over and pins Levi down, kisses him hard.

Levi grunts into the kiss, easily gets caught up in it like he always does, brings his left leg up to hook over Erens waist. Eren pulls away from the kiss and kisses down Levi's neck, nipping and biting.

He rolls his hips down, quickly gets Levi worked up, unlike the first time they did this and Levi was thirty.

"Haa, Eren don't.."

Eren releases Levi's wrists and reaches down, palms Levi through his jeans as he continues to mouth at Levi's neck. "Eren, please" Levi says, head tilted all the way to the right.

Eren then stops touching him altogether, mouth, hand and warmth gone.

Levi's panting, and he looks up at Eren pleadingly. "No" is all Eren says, and then he gets up, smirk on his face.

Levi sees what he's done, and he hates it. He gets up and follows Eren. Eren stops at his closet and picks out a shirt, still shirtless from last night. Levi wraps his arms around Erens waist and bites Erens shoulder, whispers "You dirty tease" in Erens ear and then reaches around, steals _Erens_ shirt out of Erens hands, puts it on and walks out of the room.

Eren just smiles, watches Levi leave because Levi is so cute in Erens too-big-clothing.

***  
"Eren!"

Arms are being wrapped around him from behind and Eren smiles. "Hi, Armin."

When Armin let's go, Eren turns around and sees Armin and Erwin. He immediately turns his head and meets eyes with Levi, who's sitting across the table with his arm around Petra's shoulder, and smirks.

He turns back to look at the two, says "Hi Armin. Hi Daddy Eyebrows."

He can hear Levi snicker from across the table, and he struggles to keep from smiling. Erwin just raises one eyebrow, nods and walks over to the only other empty space left at the big table and sits down.

Eren catches Armin frowning confusedly as Armin follows Erwin.

And, because Levi and Eren like to play this game with each other, Eren looks seriously at Armin when he sits down and asks; "So, hey Armin, do you do squats?"

"Why?" Is all Armin asks, and tilts his head. "Because, your ass is great. How many squats do you do?"

"You're gay, Eren" Jean says from the middle of the table. _(It's those circle booths you always see at like, Long John Silvers or something, except bigger.)_

Eren rolls his eyes and looks at Jean. "You literally stood outside of the restaurant for like five minutes doing nothing but kissing Marco with your hand up his shirt."

"It's true, I saw it" Says Sasha from next to them.

Jean mumbles something, face turning red. Mikasa next to Eren leans over and says something to Annie, which causes Annie to giggle.

A waiteress comes over, gets everything they want to drink and two appetizers since they'll be waiting awhile for their food.

Eren flirts with the waitress since Levi wants to leave him alone, since Levi wants to be across the table with his arm wrapped around Petra's shoulders, whispering things into her ear that makes her blush and giggle.

Erens not... _Jealous_ , per say. He knows that he's the one who Levi comes to whenever Levi's drowning in thoughts of the past. He knows he's the only one who gets to leave marks on Levi's skin. He knows he's the only one who gets to see Levi like he was this morning.

But.. He's a little worried, maybe. Kind of feeling down. Depressed, because although Eren is the one Levi comes to, Levi goes to other people like Petra.

He kind of wishes that he could shift still. He'd do it right now and kill her... No. No, he can't think like that.

Not anymore.

He's still messed up and twisted, so he thinks about killing Petra anyways.

It's not that Eren doesn't like Petra, because she's actually really nice. He just doesn't like that she's all up on Levi, whenever Erens not.

Eren knows that no matter how much older he is than Levi, how much younger he is than Levi, or even if they're the same age, he knows that Levi will always see him as a kid, somewhere in the back of his mind, it's etched that Erens 15 and he's 30.

So, Eren thinks that maybe.. just maybe Levi's getting tired of him, and that he's not just joking around and trying to get Eren fired up when he's trying to get with Petra.

So when Levi looks over at Eren as he whispers something into Petra's ear that makes her turn bright red, Eren just looks down at his phone, not bothering to give Levi a smile or smirk or anything.

Levi is incredibly confused by this.

When Mikasa or Armin or Marco or anybody, really, tries talking to him, he smiles, of course, and acts like nothing's wrong.

He wasn't an actor in his past life for nothing.

Everybody buys it, except for Levi and Erwin. When their food comes, Eren cracks jokes, because the only way to get himself out of the depression loop that he finds himself falling into almost every day without Levi's help, is to pretend that everything's fine.

Because he's good at manipulating himself. Sometimes.

***  
"Yeah, ill text you later. Bye, Mikasa." Eren says and starts walking down the street, hands in pockets.

Somebody starts walking next to him, and he looks over. It's Erwin.

"What's wrong?"

Eren sighs. "Shouldn't you be walking with Armin?" Eren asks, takes one hand out of his pocket to adjust the scarf around his neck, because it's cold, and if Levi was here, they'd share warmth and-

"No. He wanted to catch up with Mikasa and I wanted to catch up with you. So, what's wrong?" Erwin asks, looking forward.

"What makes you think that there's something wrong?" Eren asks, looks forward too so that way he doesn't trip or something.

"You may be a good actor, but I was a high rank for as long as I can remember, and through all of my years of fighting Titans, nobody's been able to lie to me. You're sad, why?"

Erens silent for a moment. "I've..." Eren trails off and sighs. "Is it Levi? Because I know you guys are always together, but tonight he was with Petra. Is something going on between you two?" Erwin stops moving, so does Eren.

"We're not... Together but we are? I don't know. We always go to each other but we have this little game we play. Tease the other person.. or something. Lately I've been thinking that it isn't a game. What if he isn't playing and he actually wants to get with Petra." Eren looks up at the clear sky, at the stars.

Then he shrugs and says "I don't know. I've just been depressed."

"Depressed as in you're sad or depressed as in actual depression?" Erwin asks, staring intently at Eren. Maybe it's his eyebrows that are forcing the truth out of Eren.

"I have to manipulate myself, distract myself or else I'll think about how I'm not important anymore, that I'm probably better off dead. What do you think?"

It's a moment, but arms are being wrapped around Eren. It's nice. Eren sighs and drops his head onto Erwin's chest, and maybe he can trust Erwin.

Erwin's eyebrows hold every secret he's been told, right?

Eren tears up, letting himself feel everything that's been bottled up since... Forever. Then he starts crying, and Erwin rubs his back, doesn't say anything, not trying to shush him or, "it's gonna be alright".

Erwin's just this strong wall of comfort and Eren hasn't had this is a long time, it makes him cry harder.

He calms down after awhile though, and pulls back. "Thanks, Erwin" he sniffles, rubs his nose on the back of his sleeve.

"I should get going now, thank you, really." Eren says, waves at Erwin as he walks away.

When he's halfway from the apartments, he gets a text from an unknown number.

_'dont hurt urself, okay? :)'_

He knows it's Erwin, and just to make himself laugh and feel sad at the same time, he saves Erwin as 'Daddy Eyebrows' with the strong arm emoji.

***  
Eren doesn't really see Levi for two days, but whenever he does, Levi's always with Hanji and Petra.

_'Since when did Hanji get here? And why didn't I know?'_

***  
"Come on brat, get up."

Eren immediately tenses up. _'Why is Levi in my apartment. Why is Levi here. Shouldn't he be out with Petra and Hanji. Why is he here. Why.'_

Eren feels anxiety roll through him.

"I know you're awake brat. I've been through decades listening to you sleep. You can't fool me."

Eren still stays face planted in his pillow, breathing deeply because it's hard to breathe when you smother your face into a pillow.

It's a moment before he hears Levi sigh, and the he can feel Levi sitting on his ass.

_'Why is he still here'_

Erens shirt is lifted up and Levi runs his hands along Erens back, along faded bruises and hickeys all caused by him. He presses his thumb into one that's fading, yeah, but it's a dull purple and it should ache.

It does.

Eren hears the drawer next to the bed open, pens and pencils being moved. Levi doesn't find what he's looking for, so instead he opens the bottom drawer and looks in there, but it's still not there.

So he gets up to go find it.

When he returns with a small paint palette and a small glass of water, Erens in the same spot, not having moved.

Levi goes to sit down back on Erens ass and sees that Erens face is turned to the left, no longer smothering himself. He also sees dry tear tracks on Erens cheek.

Eren feels Levi move quite a bit before he feels something wet on his back, and he jumps. Then he realizes what Levi's doing.

An hour or so goes by before Levi stops working on Erens back. Eren hears a shutter going off, and he knows that Levi just took a picture of it. Then there's typing, and it's silent for a moment and then Levi's putting away all his paints in the top drawer where they belong.

"Eren" he speaks softly, lightly running his fingertips over Erens back, over his artwork.

"I would ask why you won't talk to me, but I know why."

Eren still doesn't respond, but Levi's learned patience. Especially with Eren.

He slides off of Erens back and onto the space left of him, stares at Erens face. Eren won't make eye contact with him, eyes trained on the pillow Levi rests his heads on.

He brings his hand up and caresses Erens cheek, thumb trailing the old tear track. "Eren, you know I love you. You know I love only you. Why would I still be here if not for you?" Levi asks quietly, and Eren shuts his eyes tightly when hears the first 'I love you' because Levi never says it. Well, he does, but only once in awhile.

"Does it really bother you that I'm flirting with Petra? Because you know it's a game. Besides, on Sunday Petra hit Oluo with a car and now they're like, madly in love. She doesn't see me that way anymore." Levi says, and Eren still won't respond, won't even move, just closes his eyes more tightly.

But that's okay, Levi will wait and keep talking if Eren needs him to. "Baby..."

A couple tears escape from Erens eyes and then he's lunging forward, burying his face in Levi's chest and crying. All he's done lately is cry. He's so sick of crying.

Levi wraps his right arm around Erens back, left underneath his head and hand threading through his hair. "Are we okay?" Levi asks softly, kisses Erens forehead.

Eren nods, tries to say 'Yes' but he's sobbing too hard, so he stops trying after awhile.

It's absolutely gross, there's snot running down Erens face but Levi's pretty sure that he's never had bigger heart eyes before.

They fall asleep, and when Eren wakes up, still wound up in a sleeping Levi's arms and checks his phone, he sees a notification for instagram. He was tagged in something.

He clicks on it, and there's Levi's post. It's a photo of Erens back, and the caption is _"Look at my artwork"_

Eren looks at the comments, and Hanji commented _"your artwork is always beautiful"_

In which Levi replied _"Isn't he?"_

***

**Author's Note:**

> I also realized the "walls as big as new York" don't make any sense so I wanted to clarify that the place they're in is as big as new York, and there are walls around that because Titans still exist. Does that make sense?


End file.
